worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Vince
Vince is a rather arrogant and confident race car from Queens, New York, that first appears in Cars: The Video Game. Vince is the leader of a gang of Queens race cars, consisting of himself, Sonny, Lenny and Barry, and first arrived in Radiator Springs to challenge Lightning McQueen under secret partnership with Chick Hicks, though later stayed in the town to compete in more races. Vince appears to be a 1971 Pontiac Firebird that is painted red, with white lines up his hood and roof, along with the number "9" painted on his doors. He has chrome rims, and while he does not possess a rear license plate in most versions of the games, he has one in the Wii version of Cars: The Video Game and the Wii and PS3 versions of Cars: Mater-National Championship, simply reading "VINCE". History ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Vince first appears as one of the speeders that Sheriff must chase down in the "Hot Rodders" level of Sheriff's Hot Pursuit. He and his gang later appear in the cutscene for Ornament Valley Circuit in which they inform Lightning that they have come to Radiator Springs to help him train for the remainder of his Piston Cup season. Vince and Sonny later challenge Fletcher, El Guapo, and McQueen to a race in Tailfin Pass. In the cutscene for Chick's Challenge, it is revealed that the Queens gang has an alliance with Chick Hicks, and Vince then competes in a race against Lightning, Chick, Sonny and Barry. He later appears as an opponent in Tailfin Pass GP, the second race of the "Radiator Springs Grand Prix" series. In the cutscene for Ornament Valley GP, the third race of the series, Vince is interviewed by Darrell Cartrip in which he nervously stutters and stumbles, after happily saying hello to his mother, who is supposedly watching the television station that the interview is being aired on. Vince can also be found driving around Ornament Valley while Lightning is exploring, saying hello to Lightning whenever the two see each other. Although he appears in Tailfin Pass Circuit and Tailfin Pass GP in story mode, he will not appear in arcade mode. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Vince first appears as one of the four opponents in Fillmore's Nature Preserve and is later found as an opponent again in Ornament Valley Airport, again in Team Relay #3 on a team with Otto and Sonny, and once more in The Upper Mine. He can also be found as the opposing player in the second and eighth levels of Doc and the Law's Race 'n' Chase. He also appears in the cutscene shown when Lightning first enters Tailfin Pass, in which he and Sonny are racing against Otto and Koji, though they are lagging far behind. Appearances *''Cars: The Video Game'' *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Portrayals *Jerry DeCapua - All appearances Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-12h19m25s10.png|''Cars: The Video Game'' Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-12h19m16s188.png|''Cars: The Video Game'' Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-12h18m56s242.png|''Cars: The Video Game'' Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h39m47s47.png|''Cars: The Video Game'' VinceMater-National.png|Vince and Sonny in Cars: Mater-National Championship VinceFNP.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' VinceOVA.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' VinceTR3.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' VinceTUM.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Vince Icon-0.jpg|Character icon from Cars: The Video Game Icon VIN a.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship Quotes *"Hey. You're that Lightning McQueen guy!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Barry. Be cool." - Cars: The Video Game *"So anyways, uh, we've got a, uh opportunity for you." - Cars: The Video Game *"What! You don't believe us?! Come on tough guy, I will throw down with you, right here, right now!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Hey look guys it's the king of the road!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Are we gonna race or what?" - Cars: The Video Game *"Uhh yeah, Hi Ma!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Uh, uh, no, uh, uh, we know that guy, but you knows, actually we came out here to train with, uh, Chick." - Cars: The Video Game *"Yeah, we figured if you wants to be the best, you know, you's got to train with a real professional racer, you know, uh..." - Cars: The Video Game *"...Someone who could win a lot..." - Cars: The Video Game *"And, and, um, um...yeah." - Cars: The Video Game *"Hey, what do you call that?" - Cars: The Video Game *"Hey, what was that for?" - Cars: The Video Game *"Hey, what are you's lookin' at?" - Cars: The Video Game *"What, rendered speechless by my majesty?" - Cars: The Video Game *"I've got your five hundred horses right here!" - Cars: The Video Game *"I think maybe we're in the wrong race." - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Like the view? Check out the chrome, baby!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"You're on my list, pally!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Yeah, you wouldn't last two blocks back where I'm from, pally!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship Trivia * He is the only Queens car whose name does not end with "y". * Vince and other Queens gang icons has been found in Cars: Race-O-Rama data. It's unknown if they were planned to be in Race-O-Rama or not. *Barry calls Vince as Vinchester quite often. Names in other languages pl:Vince pt-br:Vince ru:Винс Category:Antagonists Category:Americans Category:Racing cars Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters